Vote Lelouch For Emperor
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to advertise campaign commercials so that he can become the Emperor.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge was flipping through the TV channels. He wanted to watch the newest napkins documentary, but C. C. pressured him into taking a break from watching such mundane boredom. Lelouch flipped to a special announcement.

Princess Cornelia appeared on the TV screen. She said, "Emperor Charles has disappeared." Lelouch started doing a victory dance. Cornelia said, "Instead of letting his oldest kid take the throne, Charles has decided that an election shall be held to decide the next Emperor." Cornelia angrily stared at the screen and said, "You better vote for me."

Lelouch put on a cheerleader skirt and started dancing around the living room. C. C. asked, "Why are you so excited?"

Lelouch said, "Because I'm going to become the new Emperor."

C. C. wanted to be nice, but she felt that Lelouch deserved some tough love. She said, "I'm not so sure that you're going to become the next Emperor."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

C. C. said, "You would have to win an election."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of elections."

C. C. stared at Lelouch and asked, "Do you actually think that you have the skills that are needed to be the Emperor?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "I'm smart, witty, cool, and the hottest person ever."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I agree about the hot part." She paused and said, "However, I'm not sure if you can outwit your siblings."

Lelouch responded, "Come on. I'm way smarter and hipper than those dorks. I'm going to blow their socks off. I'll take the socks off their feet, tie some fireworks to the socks, and watch the socks blow up."

C. C. said, "That's kind of a stupid thing to say."

Lelouch tried to look offended while replying, "You're supposed to trust me."

C. C. gently hugged Lelouch and responded, "I love and respect you more than anybody."

Lelouch lightly smiled and replied, "I feel the same way about you."

C. C. said, "However, you need to be properly prepared for the election."

Lelouch stood around and proudly replied, "I have everything that's needed to win an election."

C. C. asked, "Really?"

Lelouch said, "Well, I have your loving support which is a more powerful source of inspiration than anything my rivals have over obtained."

C. C. replied, "I love you so dearly. If I was a slightly more dishonest person, I'd vote for you five thousand times. It's too bad that I can only contribute one vote."

Lelouch said, "Your vote means more to me than the votes of anybody else." C. C. kissed Lelouch and had a big smile on her face. Lelouch smiled back while having confidence that he'll become the next Emperor.

A few hours later Lelouch visited Prince Schneizel's palace. He looked around and saw a filming crew outside. He walked up to Schneizel and sternly asked, "What's going on?"

Schneizel said, "I'm getting my commercial ready. All of the candidates for Emperor will have to do as much advertising as possible."

Lelouch replied, "I better start getting my first commercial ready."

Schneizel responded, "You might as well not bother with such a pointless event."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

Schneizel said, "You don't have what it takes to be the Emperor. You're an immature, rude, annoying fool."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of all of those things."

Schneizel had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Your brags keep getting more pathetic." Lelouch tried to resist the urge to call himself the prince of gradual patheticness, but he blurted it out. Schneizel and his crew laughed at Lelouch and threw soda cans at him.

Lelouch didn't know how to make a election commercial so he decided to visit Princess Cornelia's palace. The guards ran up to Lelouch and started beating him up. They knocked him to the ground and started dragging him into Cornelia's throne room.

Cornelia folded her arms and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I need some advice."

Cornelia sternly replied, "I've told you dozens of times that you're a hopeless case. Use that advice."

Lelouch angrily said, "Don't be a jerk."

Cornelia had a smug smile on her face while replying, "In other words, you're saying don't be a Lelouch."

Lelouch stubbornly responded, "I'm not a jerk."

Cornelia said, "I'm going to save the countries by becoming the new Emperor."

Lelouch replied, "I don't think that you have what it takes. Tell me what's necessary to make a campaign commercial so I can upstage you." Cornelia grabbed Lelouch and punched him outside.

Lelouch went home and started filming a commercial. He thought he had to seem modern and hip to get the votes that he wanted. He turned on his recording camera while dancing around. He started doing a rap song. He sang, "Yo, I'm Lelouch. I'm really hip, my sweater has a rip, that's a good tip, I have a lip, and vote for me now. I'm super cool, don't drool, because I broke the swimming pool from my school. Yo, yo, yo. Cool, cool, cool. Um, get your votes out, because I need to shout." He put on his cheerleader skirted and continued dancing. It looked really amateurish and silly.

An hour later C. C. returned home. She saw that Lelouch was wearing his cheerleader costume and said, "I told you to not wear not, unless you become a real cheerleader."

Lelouch did a tap dancing routine around the living room and said, "I have the most excellent of news."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "I made the greatest campaign commercial of all time."

C. C. wanted to respect Lelouch by trusting him, but he was often too boastful and foolish to fully trust. She asked, "May I say this supposed masterpiece?"

Lelouch replied, "Prepare for your socks to get blown up." He got out his computer and said, "I posted it on YouTube."

C. C. asked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Lelouch said, "Because I need to show the world how amazing my talent is." He played the commercial.

C. C. watched it and wasn't exactly charmed by Lelouch's poor attempts at rapping and dancing. She folded her arms and said, "I'm sorry honey, but it's not high art."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. This commercial shows the world what a fantastic person I am."

C. C. responded, "You need a more respectable commercial."

Lelouch said, "I'm going to make a second commercial and I think it'll blow your socks off."

Lelouch started filming a second commercial. He started digging through the garbage while saying, "Greetings commercial viewers. A lot of people lie during campaigns, but I'm not that type of guy. Well, I have called myself the prince of lies fifty times, but that's not a relevant topic to discuss during this time. Other campaign dudes give you pretentious speeches about stuff that's serious and boring, but I'm not that type of guy. I like to shop for stuff in the garbage bag. Starting voting for Lelouch Lamperouge, the prince of goofball stuff."

A few hours later Lelouch checked YouTube so see the results of his second commercial. He got two hundred likes, but five thousand dislikes. There were hundreds of comments talking about how much Lelouch sucks and how immature he is.

Lelouch danced to the living room and faced C. C. He said, "I'm afraid that my commercial bombed."

C. C. replied, "Your commercials were too silly. Deciding on the new Emperor is one of the most important choices that the voters have ever made. Your lack of maturity and knowledge for kingdom material likely made them have doubt in you."

Lelouch looked down and said, "Maybe I'm hopeless."

C. C. tried to comfort Lelouch by replying, "Hopeless is a feeling I always lack, when I'm with you. You fill my heart up with optimistic love."

Lelouch lifted his own chin up and responded, "Thank you. I would make a super awesome Emperor and you would be a smart and heartfelt Empress."

C. C. said, "The Empress is always the wife of the Emperor. You haven't popped the question yet." Lelouch nervously gulped at the thought of that. He tried to brush off any and all thoughts of marriage while C. C. hoped that he would ask her soon.

A few weeks later Lelouch and C. C. sat on the couch while watching a news report about the results. The TV host said, "There were three choices for the new Emperor: Princess Cornelia, Prince Schneizel, and Lelouch Lamperouge. The big loser of this event is Lelouch. He only got fifty five votes. Schneizel got forty thousand votes. However, the real winner is Princess Cornelia who got fifty thousand votes."

Cornelia appeared on the TV screen and said, "It's an honor to win. However, the thing that makes me most cheerful is knowing that Lelouch won't be the Emperor."

Lelouch frowned and said, "I totally messed up. I didn't become the new Emperor. In fact, I made myself become the biggest fool of the campaign."

C. C. replied, "That might be accurate, but you won my heart. You've become the prince of my heart and that's a job that you'll never get fired from."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I'd rather keep that job than be the Emperor." C. C. hugged Lelouch. Lelouch didn't become the Emperor of a country, but realized that making C. C. happy was his favorite job in the world.


End file.
